The Devil is a Part Timer : Truth, Dare or Torture
by Kasumi Alice
Summary: Just to have fun ask the cast of Devil is a Part-Timer truths, dares or torture them.
1. Prolugue

**The Devil is a Part Timer : Truth, Dare or Torture**

**Chapter One: Prologue **

**"Ente Islan"**

I was in a room decorated with posters and books . "Alright that should do it."

"Hey are they awake yet?" Nozomi* asks me.

"No, go wake them up please "I tell her.  
>~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Where am I?" they all whimpered.

By that I mean Maou , Emi, Ashiya, Chiho, Urashihara, and Suzono.

"Hello to my fan fiction guys and girls" I tell them.

**"Fto hte tell Ij htij zihyt? "** (Who the hell Is this bitch?)Maou mumbled under his breath.

**"I ap noh a zihyt egil lokx Jahan"**(I am not a bitch evil lord Satan)I tell him.

**"T-tof yan cou jmear Enhe Ijlan?"**( H-how can you speak Ente Islan?)Ashiya asks me.

"I am not telling you guys, anyway aren't you all wondering why I brought you here?"I asked them.

"We are, but aren't you going to tell us anyway?"Emi asked.

"Okay , Nozomi, do you want to tell them what they are doing here.

"No, you do it ." Nozomi told me.

"Okay, So my name is Kasumi Alice, but call me Alice and I brought you here to torture you all into telling me your deepest secrets ."I told them.

"What do you mean?"Chiho asked me.

"She means that people are going to post truths, dares or tortures for you guys to fulfill" Nozomi explained.

"Okay that 's enough explaining for now you'll all see soon enough what she means, that said let's get on with the rules

1. NO mature dares which means no m- rated death scenes'.

2. Homo is okay , within reason of course

3. Nozomi and I are only subject to truths

And

4. For me and Nozomi no questions about our address" I said

"What is all the blank space for?" Emi asked me.

"I might have to add some more rules later", I told her.

"Alright leave some reviews please"

***Nozomi is my Yu-Gi -Oh OC I might upload a story with her later.**

**The Ente Islan is from this link -**

** .me/maouspeak/**

**Check it out**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one- November 27,2014*

"Okay let's get started", I said

"What's first?"Nozomi asked me.

I pointed to the smart board.

**agarfinkel chapter 1 . Nov 25**

**Truths:  
>1. Maou- what qualities would you want to see in your future wifequeen?  
>2. Emi- why do you always claim that smaller chests are better when you easily get jealous when women with bigger breasts, such as Chiho (I'm talking about water park locker room scene)?<strong>

**Dares:  
>1. Everyone- order food from McDonalds and see how the food tastes compared to the food at MgRonalds<br>2. Maou- watch an episode of South Park that includes their version of Satan and give your opinion about their Satan**

"Okay, Maou your first", I told him

"Let's see I would have to say that she would be the opposite of Emi, like Chiho ,and very strong", Maou answered

"What do you mean by" **opposite of Emi**", Maou?" I asked him

"Emi's nice but she just wants to kill me other than that she might be perfect", Maou said bluntly

"What are you saying Satan", Emi snerred.

"I am saying your desirable but the fact that you want to kill me overshadows that" Maou said curtly

"Okay, enough chit-chat Emi, your turn" I told her.

"Well, smaller chests are better, aren't they Alice?"Emi asked me.

"I have a larger chest than you Emi and I just turned 13 today" I told her bluntly.

"Wait a minute, you're 13!" Urashihara exclaimed.

"Yup, why?"I asked him.

They stared at me for an hour without saying a word.

'This is ticking me off, what about you Nozomi?'

'I feel the same Kasumi'

"Well-" I started to say.

"Kasumi, can we get on with the dares, okay I'll get the food, Nozomi you're in charge of them", I told her "If they do anything use your powers to keep them in line."

~~~~~~A Hour Later~~~~~~

"Okay, try this every one" I told them

"This is exactly like MgRonalds!", they yell in unison

"Okay for the next one Maou go into that room and watch the episode", I told him.

~~~~~~Twenty-Two Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~

"That was the worst thing ever!ever, ever, ever", Maou yelled .

He was throwing things around the room.

"That's why I let you go alone , okay," I told him," Now sit down or Nozomi will do something."

"No she doesn't have to do that"

"Okay ,next"

**GlassyTheRosePen**** chapter 1 . Nov 25**

**Oh cool! Truth or Dare for Devil is a part timer! Alright, here goes:**

**Lucifer: (truth) You used to be a demon general and a fallen angel, that has been around for many, many, many years. So how come you don't get bored sitting in front of the laptop all day?**

**Suzono: (dare) Suzu! I dare you to become a ninja and fight with Lucifer. May the best one win!**

**Emi: (torture) Emilia, I'm very sorry in advance, but you have to be super nice to Maou, like he's as if he's your best friend for the rest of the chapter (unless a another dare or torture clearly states you have to be mean to him)**

**Alciel: (neither a truth or dare) You deserve a break my friend. Here are some tickets to tropical island. Have fun!**

**That's all I have for now! Until next time :)**

"Well ?"

Well the computer is better and less boring so it doesn't count

"That's it!"

"Okay before the next dare, Alciel here you go have fun"

" I have to fight Lucifer?"

"Is there a problem?", I asked

"No ...",Suzono said.

~~~~~~T en Minutes Later~~~~~~

"So I win?", Suzono asked

"That's the great Demon General Lucifer?"I said in shock.

"Beaten by a girl in ten minutes!"Emi, and Maou laughed.

"No offense Lucifer" Chiho and Nozomi added.

"Okay I'm going to edit the 'request', Emi you have to be nice to him for the next three chapters,starting next chapter ,'kay?"I asked.

"Yes, of course I'll 'try' ",Emi said through gritted teeth.

"Okay for the last dare we have a guest, " I said '," Welcome Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail."

"Do I get strawberry cake now?"Erza asked me.

"Maou, go get it" , I ordered.

On the way back from the kitchen Maou dropped the cake on Emi and a guild battle happened. It was a great battle spanned many centuries, but of course Erza won.

"Bye, Erza", Nozomi called.

Erza left.

" What was the point in all that , huh", Maou yelled

"My brothers' dare", I told them.

**Olive And Orange**

**Throw Erza's cake **

"That's it for this chapter, Bye" I said.

**okay sorry** **GlassyTheRosePen I forgot about your torture until it was too late' but anyways enjoy this chapters **

**Thank you your story got me off my lazy butt.**

***That's the date I started this chapter**


	3. C1

**The Devil is a Part Timer : Truth, Dare or Torture**

Chapter One-

**I don't own the characters except Nozomi. Nor the games.**

"Okay let's get started", I said

"What's first?"Nozomi asked me.

I pointed to the smart board.

agarfinkel chapter 1 . Nov 25

Truths:

1. Maou- what qualities would you want to see in your future wife/queen?

2. Emi- why do you always claim that smaller chests are better when you easily get jealous when women with bigger breasts, such as Chiho (I'm talking about water park locker room scene)?

Dares:

1. Everyone- order food from McDonalds and see how the food tastes compared to the food at MgRonalds

2. Maou- watch an episode of South Park that includes their version of Satan and give your opinion about their Satan

"Okay, Maou your first", I told him

"Let's see I would have to say that she would be the opposite of Emi, like Chiho ,and very strong", Maou answered

"What do you mean by" opposite of Emi", Maou?" I asked him

"Emi's nice but she just wants to kill me other than that she might be perfect", Maou said bluntly

"What are you saying Satan", Emi snerred.

"I am saying your desirable but the fact that you want to kill me overshadows that" Maou said curtly

"Okay, enough chit-chat Emi, your turn" I told her.

"Well, smaller chests are better, aren't they Alice?"Emi asked me.

"I have a larger chest than you Emi and I just turned 13 today" I told her bluntly.

"Wait a minute, you're 13!" Urashihara exclaimed.

"Yup, why?"I asked him.

They stared at me for an hour without saying a word.

'This is ticking me off, what about you Nozomi?'

'I feel the same Kasumi'

"Well-" I started to say.

"Kasumi, can we get on with the dares," Emi asked.

"Okay I'll get the food, Nozomi you're in charge of them", I told her "If they do anything use your powers to keep them in line."

While I'm Out

Nozomi P.O.V

The cast members kept shuffling around unsure of what to do. They were obviously scared of me. I mean who wouldn't be. Obviously Alice knew their strength so why did she leave them with only them. It was fun watching them looking at me in terror but it would have to stop.

"Okay," I said," You guys can play Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3."

So they started plying the tournament mode. The first match was Suzuno verses Ashiya. Suzono used Kakashi As her main and had Temari and Tsunade as her backup. Ashiya used Goku Naruto as his main and had Neji and TenTen as his backup.

The battle started out with both of them landing hits on each other. But then as they both started getting the hang of it they had a stalemate. Then it came to the point that whoever activated the special move would win. Suzuno activated it and won.(1) The next match was Emi verses Lucifer. Emi used Hinata Hyuga as her main and had Deidara and Itachi Uchiha as her backup. Lucifer had more knowledge and choose Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage as his main and had Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha as his backup. It didn't help Emi had beginners luck and won it with no damage to her character. Then it happened Lucifer went bezerk. It went on until the whole place was destroyed. "That's enough already," I had already destroyed my kabobs. They didn't listen to my so I decided to do things the hard way. I took my Stardust Dragon card and summoned it. With him in the background I said "cut the crap already." "All of you are going to play Minecraft and make an amazing stucture by the time Alice comes back, got it?" Everyone nodded.

** Um tell me which you like better Review**


End file.
